Love actually
by Shalori
Summary: James liebt Lily. Und eigentlich liebt Lily James. James macht aus seinen Gefühlen für Lily kein Geheimniss und versucht ihre Aufmerksamkeit so oft es geht unter´m Strich: jedesmal, wenn er sie sieht auf sich zu ziehen und merkt in seiner Verliebtheit nic
1. Chapter 1

_**Love actually**_

**Autorin: **Shalori

**Rating: **M-MA

**Disclammer: **Sämtliche Figuren, orte und Handlungen, die aus den Romanen von J.K.Rowling bekannt sind gehören ihr. Mir gehört nicht bekanntes, ich habe mir die Charaktere lediglich ausgeliehen, um eine Story über die Vergangenheit der Eltern einer der berühmtesten Figuren der Kinderliteratur zu verfassen. Unbekannte Charaktere und Orte habe ich erfunden, sie geören also mir oder niemandem.

**Inhalt: **James liebt Lily. Und eigentlich liebt Lily James. James macht aus seinen Gefühlen für Lily kein Geheimniss und versucht ihre Aufmerksamkeit so oft es geht (unter´m Strich: jedesmal, wenn er sie sieht) auf sich zu ziehen und merkt in seiner Verliebtheit nicht, wie sehr er ihr und seinen Freunden, den Maraudern, damit auf die Nerven geht.

_**Kapitel 1 **_

_**Von Spatziergängen und Werwölfen**_

Lily seuftzte genervt auf und überlegte angestrengt, ob sie jetzt sofort aus dem gemeinschaftsraum flüchten sollte oder ob sie noch zwei Minuten warten sollte. Eigentlich lief das ganze ja auf das selbe raus, aber sobald Lily sich umsah beshcloss sie doch, dass es besser war noch ein Weilchen in ihrem flauschigen, kuscheligen Sessel in der Ecke des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraumes sitzen zu bleiben. Der gesammte Raum war vollgestopft mit aufgeregten Schülern, allesamt jünger als Lily. Sie würden heute ausnahmslos ihre Heimreise antreten, nur ein paar wenige Siebtklässler blieben über die Sommerferien in Hogwarts, um an den 'Crashkursen', die sie auf ihre UTZ-Prüfungskurse vorbereiten sollten, teilzunehmen.

In dieser Zeit war Albus Dumbledore noch nicht lange Direktor und die Tatsache, dass er diese Zusatzkurse eingeführt und ermöglicht hatte ließ ihn um einiges in Lily´s Achtung steigen. Er hatte sie dadurch schließlich davor bewahrt lange Wochen zu Hause zu verbringen und dem wiederlichen Freund ihrer Schwester Petunia zu begegnen.Der einzige Hacken an der Sache war, dass außer ihr keines der Mädchen aus ihrem Schlafsaal diese Kurse besuchen würde und sie nicht wusste, ob überhaupt noch andere Gryffindor-Schüler hier blieben.

Langsam wurde ihr das aufgeregte Geschnatter und gerufe wirklich zu bunt, so dass sie sich erhob und schnurstraks aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum floh. Draußen auf dem Flur lief sie Remus Lupin quasi direkt in die Arme.

"Na was hat dich denn gebissen?", fragte er reichlich überrascht. So wie jetzt kannte er Lily garnicht, wenn er recht überlegte hatte er sie noch nie aus oder in einen Raum stürzen gesehen.

"Eine herde nervender, kleiner Schüler, die sich auf ihre Mamis und Papis freuen.", entgegnete die angesprochene mit einem übertriebenen Augenrollen. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie froh war Remus begegnet zu sein und nicht einem seiner nervtötenden Freunde. Er war praktisch das genaue gegenteil von Sirius Black und James Potter. Er war freundlich und zuvorkommend, nicht wie Black, der nicht wirklich darauf aus war Lily das Leben leicht zu machen, und er war nicht so arrogant und selbstverliebt wie Potter. Lily mochte sie beide nicht, aber das beruhte ja zum Teil auch auf Gegenseitigkeit.

"Sind die immer noch da drin?", Remus verzog gequält das Gesicht. "Na dann kann ich wirklich darauf verzichten da rein zu gehen, hast du Lust auf nen Spatziergang?", fragte er dann mit einem (wie Lily fand) umwerfenden Lächeln.

"Gerne!", entgegnete Lily nur knapp mit einem sanften Lächeln. Zu sanft, wenn es nach James Potter ginge. Remus und Lily merkten nicht, dass ihnen seine Blicke folgten, als sie den Korridor entlang gingen und schließlich das Schloss verließen.

Es versetzte ihm jedesmal einen Stich, wenn er sah, wie vertraut Remus und Lily miteinander umgingen, grade so, als ob jemand ein Messer in sein Herz rammte und es dann genüsslich und langsam umdrehte, damit es ihn auch ja fast umbrachte. Er wusste, dass er warscheinlich nie so mit Lily reden konnte und warscheinlich nichtmal so neben ihr her gehen könnte, wie Remus es Tat. In Lily Evans´ Gegenwart benahm james Potter sich automatisch wie der größte Volltrottel, den Hogwarts je gesehen hatte. Er fragte sich nicht zum ersten mal, ob es eine Gute Idee gewesen war die Ferien in Hogwarts zu verbringen und wie er die Zeit überleben sollte. Er wusste, dass er sich nichtmehr lange zusammen reißen konnte und dass er irgendwann ausrasten würde. In solchen Situationen konnte er für nichts garantieren.

"Wann ist wieder Vollmond?", fragte Lily, als sie ungefähr auf der Hälfte ihrer typischen Strecke um den See herum angelangt waren. Remus hatte sie schon vor Monaten eingeweiht und inzwischen wusste sie recht gut mit seinem Schicksal umzugehen. Auch für Remus war sie in diesen Dingen schon immer eine große Stüze gewesen. Seine Freunde begleiteten ihn zwar in den Vollmondnächten, ja, sie waren sogar Animagi für ihn geworden, damit sie ihm beistehen konnten, aber über das, was in seinem Inneren vorging konnte er nicht mit ihnen reden, dann war Lily für ihn da.

"In vier Tagen.", entgegnete er knapp, begleitet von einem leisen Seuftzen. Er betrachtete ily aus dem Augenwinkel. Ihre langen, dunkelroten Stränen tanzen im leichten Wind und ihre blasse Haut schien im Sonnenlicht zu leuchten. Langsam konnte er seinen besten Freund wirklich verstehen.

"Dann ist das wohl der lezte Spatzergang bevordie Kurse anfangen, hm?", fragte das Mädchen neben ihm um die drückende Stille zu überbrücken. Die Scherze und die Neckereien, die sonst ihre Spatziergänge begleiteten, hatten sie auf der anderen Seite des Sees zurückgelassen und man hätte meinen können, dass sie gradewegs von einer Beerdigung gekommen waren.

"Tut mir Leid, wollte dich nicht daran erinnern.", murmelte Lily, als Remus nur schwach nickte und sie bemerkte, dass alle Farbe aus seinem Gesicht gewichen war. Sie blieb stehen und sah ihn von der Seite an. Als auch er stehen blieb bemerkte sie, dass er taumelte und schlang schnell einen Arm um seine Talie, um ihn grade zu halten.

James band den Brief für seine Eltern an das bein der Eule und sah ihr noch nach, bis sie über den Bergen, die das Gelände um Hogwarts herum abgrenzten, geflogen war und kaum noch zu sehen war. Das gesammte Schulgelände war menschenleer, was wohl bedeutete, dass die jüngeren Schüler abgereist waren und er jetzt also mit Lily und Remus alleine war. Eine Bewegung in der Nähe des Sees erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und als er genauer hin sah erkannte er, dass es Lily und Remus, dieses trügerische Schwein, waren, die eng umschlungen auf das Schloss zugingen. _Kennt der das Wort Freundschaft überhaupt? Was es bedeutet weiß er jedenfalls nicht._, dachte James, er war allerdings nicht wütend, nein, im Gegenteil, er war enttäuscht und wünschte sich, dass Lily endlich das Messer aus seiner Brust ziehen würde, das sich immer tiefer in sein Innerstes fraß. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, bis er merkte, dass sie aufgeplazt war und Blut auf seinen Handrücken tropfte.

Es hatte Lily einiges an Mühe gekostet Remus in den gemeinschaftsraum hoch zu schleiden. Ursprünglich hatte sie ja den Weg in Richtung Krankenflügel eingeschlagen, aber sobald dieser in Sicht gekommen war schien Remus sein gewicht auf ihrer Schulter verdoppelt zu haben, das war für sie ein eindeutiges zeichen gewesen, dass er nicht in den Krankenflügel wollte, also tat sie ihm den gefallen und schleifte ihn hoch bis in den gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie sich mit ihm auf eins der Sofas fallen ließ.

"Tu mir das nie wieder an.", hörte er eine ruhige, vertraute Stimme sagen, doch als er die Augen aufschlug umhüllte ihn immernoch diese Schwärze. Als er nach seinem gesicht tastete bemerkte er, dass jemand einen nassen Waschlappen auf seine Stirn gelegt hatte, der wohl verrutscht war.Noch ehe er irgendetwas machen konnte wurde dieser von seinen Augen genommen und er fand sich rücklinks auf einem der Sofas im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum wieder, seinen Kopf in Lily´s Schoß gebettet. Sie war es auch, die den inzwischen nurnoch leicht feuchten Waschlappen gegen einen frischen, kühlen austauschte.

"Woher...woher wusstest du, dass ich wach bin?", fragte Remus murmelnd und klang dabei, als ob man ihn mitten aus der komatösen nachtruhe nach einer ausgiebigen Feier mit Feuerwhiskey gerissen hätte.

"Na hör mal, du liegst hals auf mir, wenn du dich bewegst sollte ich das eigentlich merken, oder?", fragte die Rothaarige über ihm und strich sich eine Stränen ihrer langen Locken aus dem Gesicht. "Passiert dir sowas öfter? ich meine, kurz vor deiner Verwandlung?", fragte sie dann.

Remus zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. "Nicht so laut!", sagte er erschrocken, und sah sich hektisch um, allerdings nur um festzustellen, dass der Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen da lag.

"Die sind alle schon weg, keine Sorge. So wie es aussieht sind wir die einzigen Gryffindors, die die Kurse mitmachen, hätte ich auch nicht anders erwartet.", sagte sie und knuffte ihn leicht in die Seite, was ihm ein Lachen entlockte.

"Nicht ganz...", klang es von hinter ihnen.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Love actually**_

**Autorin: **Shalori

**Rating: **M-MA

**Disclammer: **Sämtliche Figuren, Orte und Handlungen, die aus den Romanen von J.K.Rowling bekannt sind gehören ihr. Mir gehört nicht bekanntes, ich habe mir die Charaktere lediglich ausgeliehen, um eine Story über die Vergangenheit der Eltern einer der berühmtesten Figuren der Kinderliteratur zu verfassen. Unbekannte Charaktere und Orte habe ich erfunden, sie geören also mir oder niemandem.

_Danke für die lieben Reviews, nur wieter so, ich freu mich immer über einen Review, vor allem wenn sie konstruktive Kritik/Vorschläge enthalten, dann krieg ich immer so kreative Phasen._

_Hier erstmal das nächste Kapitel, viel Spaß beim lesen, ich hoffe es gefllt euch auch!_

_**Kapitel 2**_

_**Erklärungsversuche und Träume**_

Lily rollte mit den Augen. Die gesammten Sommerferien mit Potter zu verbringen - das war wirklich das lezte, was sie jetzt wollte. Sie hatte sich in der Zeit, in der Remus gedöst hatte mehr und mehr mit dem gedanken angefreundet den ganzen Gryffindorturm mit ihm für sich alleine zu haben, aber dann kam Potter, sie hatte seine Stimme sofort erkannt. Sie hörte sie schließlich fast jeden Tag, wenn er sie entweder nach einem Date fragte oder ihr irgendwelche schwachsinnigen Komplimente, die in seinen Augen wohl wirklich welche waren, machte.

"Hey Lils, was schauste denn so?", fragte James, als er sich vor ihr auf den Tisch nieder ließ und Remus begutachtete, dessen Kopf immer noch in Lily´s Schoß ruhte. Das Messer vergrub sich noch ein wenig tiefer in seinem Herzen und drehte sich erneut, so dass er glaubte, er müsse aufschreien. Seinen Zorn versteckte er allerdings gekonnt hinter einem skeptischen Blick, den er mit ener hochgezogenen Augenbraue verbarg.

"Ich hab nur keinen Bock, die kompletten Sommerferien mit dir zu verbringen, _Jamie_.", entgegnete sie giftig. Sie wusste, dass er _Jamie_ genau so hasste wie sie _Lils _hasste. Irgendwann mitte der Winterferien hatte er angefangen sie abwechselns _Evans_ und _Lils_ zu nennen und jedesmal konterte sie mit einem _Jamie_, Potter benutzte sie dann, wenn er sie normal ansprach.

"Ach komm schon, Lils, so schlimm wird es auch nicht werden, ich versprech auch, ich lass dich in Ruhe und wenn wir miteinander reden müssen bin ich frendlich, okay?", bot er an. Er ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass es ihn verleuzte, dass Remus und Lily so vertraut miteinander umgingen und dass Remus´Kopf da lag, wo er sich eigentlich seinen eigenen vorgestellt hätte. Er würdigte sienen Freund keines Blickes, sondern ließ seinen Blick auf Lily´s Augen ruhen. Ihr verblüffend starkes, helles Grün hatte ihn schon in seinen Bann gezogen, als er alt genug gewesen war um herauszufinden, dass man mit Mädchen auch noch etwas anderes machen konnte, als mit Jungs.

Remus räusperte sich leise. "Also ich denke, ich sollte jetzt hoch gehen, bin ganz schön müde.", murmelte er. Er wollte einem Streit mit James entgehen, er hasste es sich mit seinem Freund zu streiten und dessen seltsames, abweisendes Verhalten hatte ihm mehr als deutlich gezeigt, dass es James ganz und gar missfiel, dass Lily sich um ihn gekümmert hatte. Er fragte sich, ob James beim Vollmond an seiner Seite weilen würde, oder ob er es alleine durchstehen musste.

"Schlaf gut.", hörte er Lily´s warme, freundlich klingende Stimme hinter sich, als er sich erhob und etwas zu hektisch den Raum durchquerte, um möglichst schnell nach oben zu verschwinden.

Als Remus verschwunden war rührte James sich nicht vom Fleck und sah Lily abwartend an. "Tu mir den Gefallen, okay? Waffenstillstand, wenigstens bis Sirius wieder da ist.", murmelte er fast schon flehend und Lily sah ihn skeptisch an, sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob er es ernst meinte oder nicht.

"Na von mir aus...", räumte sie etwas murrend ein und erhob sich ebenfalls. Jetzt, wo Remus nicht mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum war, hielt sie nichts mehr hier, da sie kein sonderliches Interesse an Pottergesellschafts hatte, wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig war. "Ich geh schlafen... Schlaf gut.", sagte sie und die letzten Worte klangen, als ob sie sie mit Mühe und Not heraus gewürgt hätte. Das James ihr traurig hinterher sah, als sie die Wendeltreppe hinauf stieg, merkte sie nicht.

James stieß die Tür mit so einer Wucht auf, dass sie gegen die Wand krachte und das Goldene Schild, auf dem _Schlafsaal 7. Jahrgang_ eingraviert war, gefährlich schwankte und so aussah, als ob es gleich abfallen würde. Remus zuckte erschrocken zusammen und drehte sich um. Er stand genau am anderen Ende des Schlafsaals und es erweckte den Eindruck, als ob er sich jeden Moment mit James duellieren würde.

"Ich habe gedacht du wärst mein Freund!", fuhr James ihn an. Remus hatte grade etwas sagen wollen, aber James ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen und fuhr unbeirrt fort: "Als Freund macht man soetwas nicht, ich weiß ja nicht, ob deine Eltern dir das beigebracht ahben, wenn nicht solltest du es dir jetzt merken! Ode rliegt das an dem Werwolf, dass du dich einfach an das Mädchen ranschmeißt, dass seit der 3. Klasse mein Herz besitzt? Du weißt, dass das keine Show ist, Moony, ich hätte gedacht, dass du soetwas nicht machst, nicht du!" James schrie inzwischen fast, doch er merkte, dass seine Wut sich in pure Verzweiflung gewandelt hatte. Was, wenn aus Lily und Moony wirklich mehr werden würde, als Freunde? Er spürte, dass das Messer mit so einer Wucht gedreht wurde, dass er glaubte auf die Knie zu gehen, aber er merkte, dass er noch stand und dass Moony ihm inzwischen gegenüber stand. Seine Miene verursachte in James ein Chaos aus Gedanken und er vermochte keinen einzigen klaren von ihnen zu fassen.

"Prongs, du weißt, dass ich das nie tun würde, lass mich doch erklären!", flehte Moony und sah ihm in die Augen.

"Halt die Klappe!", schrie der Angesprochene und wandte sich ab. Er konnte Moony nicht ansehen. Inzwischen kam er sich eindeutig nurnoch idiotisch vor, aber er war zu stolz, um das vor seinen Freunden zuzugeben. Er hörte Remus hinter sich seuftzen, brachte jedoch kein Wort hervor und ging rasch in das Badezimmer, dass an den Schlafsaal anschloss.

Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel schien es, als ob eine Maske von James abfallen würde und er schlüpfte rasch unter die Dusche. Wenn er alleine war konnte er erst wirklich nachdenken. Remus konnte ihm noch so viel erzählen, das alles war so eindeutig gewesen. Aber trozdem hatte einer seiner besten Freunde es wieder mal geschafft ihn an seiner Meinung zweifeln zu lassen. So nah, wie Remus an Lily heran kam kam er selber grade mal in seinen Träumen an sie heran, sowohl geistig als auch körperlich. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Mädchen es schaffen würde ihn so leiden zu lassen. Er hätte auch nie geglaubt, dass diese _Verliebtheit_, als was er es am Anfang abgetan hatte, so ausdauernd sein würde und ihn so lange quälen würde. Warum verstand Lily bloß nicht, dass er sie liebte? Warum wollte sie ihm nicht glauben, dass er es wirklich ernst meinte und sie nicht verarschen wollte? Sein Ruf war ihm dabei wohl keine große Hilfe, die halbe Schule glaubte, dass er mit fast allen Mädchen ab der fünften Klasse Geschlafen hatte, aber das stimmte nicht. Sicher, er hatte sich ab und zu mit anderen Mädchen abgelenkt, aber immer wieder war Lily´s Bild vor ihm aufgetaucht und er konnte froh sein, dass die anderen Mädchen nichts gemerkt hatten. Nur unbewusst nahm er war, dass sich mit dem Wasser aus der Dusche Tränen vermicht hatten.

Als er den schlafsaal wiede rbetrat schlief remus schon und er kroch auch rasch in sein Bett, wohl wissend, dass sie ihn in seinen Träumen wieder besuchen würde.

Im Schlafsaal der Mädchen aus dem siebten Jahrgang wälzte Lily sich im Schlaf von einer Seite auf die andere. Sie träumte den Traum, der sie seit Wochen verfolgte.

_Sie lief die Treppe nach oben, sie nahm es nicht wirklich war, sie hörte hinter sich nur eine Stimme, die Stimme ihres Mannes, oder Freundes, sie solle ihn nehmen und von hier verschwinden, er würde dann nachkommen. "Lily lauf!", hörte sie mmer wieder diese Stimme, aber sie wusste nicht, wer es war. Sie tat einfach, was er sagte und stürzte in das Zimmer, in den ein kleiner Junge, grade mal ein jahr alt, friedlich schlummerte. Lily wusste inzwischen, dass es ihr Sohn sein musste, auch wenn er das gleiche abstehende Haar wie James Potter hatte und auch ansonsten keine Ähnlichkeit mit ihr hatte wusste sie es. _

_Sie nahm den kleinen Jungen auf den Arm und presste ihn an sich, zum ersten mal öffnete der Kleine die Augen und sah sie mit ihren Augen an. Sie hatten genau den selben Grünton wie ihre eigenen._

_Die Tür, die sie eben hinter sich zugeschlagen hatte wurde wieder aufgeschlagen, nachdem sie von unten einen magerschütternden Schrei gehört hatte. Sie wusste, dass ihr Mann tot war und dass sie auch gleich dran war. Sie küsste den kleinen Jungen in ihren Armen und legte ihn wieder in sein Bettchen. Sie lächelte, da sie wusste, dass ihm nichts geschenen würde, er würde überleben, da war sie sich sicher._

_Als sie sich wieder umwandte lag das Lächeln noch immer auf ihren Lippen und so sah sie dem Tot entgegen. Er sagte, sie solle aus dem Weg gehen, er wolle nur ihren Sohn haben, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf. Das nächste, was sie sah war grünes Licht und sie nahm war, dass sie schrie._

"LILY WACH AUF!", hörte sie eine erschreckte Stimme und irgend jemand packte sie an den Schultern, um sie kräftig zu schütteln.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Love actually**_

**Autorin: **Shalori

**Rating: **M-MA

**Disclammer: **Sämtliche Figuren, orte und Handlungen, die aus den Romanen von J.K.Rowling bekannt sind gehören ihr. Mir gehört nicht bekanntes, ich habe mir die Charaktere lediglich ausgeliehen, um eine Story über die Vergangenheit der Eltern einer der berühmtesten Figuren der Kinderliteratur zu verfassen. Unbekannte Charaktere und Orte habe ich erfunden, sie geören also mir oder niemandem.

_Vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews, macht weiter so! Hier das nächste Chap, hoffe es gefällt euch!_

_**Kapitel 3**_

_**A walk around Hogsmere**_

Es war James gewesen, der sie geweckt hatte. Er hatte behauptet, dass er kurz im Gemenschaftsraum gewesen, da er gedacht hätte seinen Zauberstab unten vergessen zu haben und sie gehört zu haben. Lily glaubte ihm kein Wort. Der wahre Grund für James´ Auftauchen in ihrem Schlafsaal war ein ganz anderer gewesen: Er hatte nicht schlafen können und war deshalb zu der Person geschlichen, eigentlich nur, um sie zu sehen, ohne das ihr Gesicht von Wut verzerrt war, aber als er gesehen hatte, wie sie sich im Schlaf quälte und schrie konnte er nicht anders, er hatte sie geweckt.

Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass sie froh gewesen war, dass er sie geweckt hatte, aber falsch gedacht. Sie hatte ihn auf schnellstem wege aus ihrem Schlafsaal geschmissen, nicht ohne ihn wärend dessen weiter zu beleidigen.

Das Ganze war vor einer Woche gewesen. Vor zwei Tagen hatte James Remus in die heulende Hütte begleitet und hatte ihm beigestanden, während er sich verwandelt hatte. In dieser Nacht hatte er seine Wut und seine verzweiflung über den Haufen geworfen und hatte seine Pflicht als Freund erfüllt. Jetzt lag Remus im krankenhaus, wo er weiter darüber nachgrübeln konnte, wie er James klarmachen sollte, dass zwischen ihm und Lily nichts war. Lily war für ihn eine Freundin, mehr nicht.

Eben diese Freundin saß im menschenleeren Gemeinschaftsraum und langweilte sich. Sie hatte ihre Aufgaben, die sie für die Zusatzkurse aufbekommen hatte bereits am Samstag erledigt und hatte jetzt, einen Tag später, nichts mehr zu tun. Ein leises Seuftzen entwich ihr, als sie anfing ihre roten Stränen zu zwirbeln, so dass sie sich zu leichten Locken kräuselten.

James hatte bis vor einer knappen halben Stunde alleine ein wenig Quidditch trainiert und betrat jetzt den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ein Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht, als er Lily alleine vor fand. Leise trat er hinter ihren Sessel und stüzte sicha uf die Lehne. Sie schien ihn immer noch nicht zu bemerken und ein leichtes Blitzen trat in seine Augen.

"Was ist los, Lils, ganz alleine hier?", fragte James dann und ein spöttischer Unterton schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Lily war so erleichtert, über sein Erscheinen und das damit verbundene Ende ihrer Langeweile, dass sie völlig vergaß sich über _Lils_ zu ergern. "Hey Jamie, schön dich zu sehen!", entgegnete sie dann und meinte es zum ersten mal in ihrer gesammten Schulzeit wirklich ernst, in ihrer Stimme entdeckt eman keine Spur von Ironie oder Sarkasmus.

"Lust auf nen Spatziergang?", fragte James dann und legte seinen Kopf leicht schief. nervös fuhr er sich durch die Haare und zerstrubbelte sie dadurch noch mehr. Er verstand nicht, dass ein so unscheinbar wirkendes Mädchen wie Lily Evans ihn so in der Hand haben konnte. Ihm wurden jedes mal die Knie weich, wenn er sie sah. Er lächelte sie ehrlich an und hoffte, dass sie annehmen würde.

Lily zögerte, sie wusste nicht so recht, ob sie ihn begleiten sollte. "Sehr gerne...", hörte sie sich dann sagen und zuckte dabei erschrocken zusammen. Sie hatte eigentlich noch nicht vorgehabt zu antworten, aber als sie James erleichtertes Gesicht sah konnte sie einfach nicht mehr anders und begleitete ihn aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum raus auf die sonnigen Ländereien.

Nebeneinander hergehend folgten die Beiden dem selben Weg, den sonst Lily und Remus gingen. Lily kam sich vor wie eine Verräterin, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich wusste warum. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, aber ihr wollte einfach nicht einfallen was. James bemühte sich das anfangs recht stockende und trockene Gespräch am laufen zu halte, doch nach und nach wurde es immer leichter und Lily ging immer mehr auf ihn ein. Irgendwann ließen die zwei Gryffindors unter einer frei stehenden Weide nieder, deren knorrige Wurzeln leicht aus dem Boden ragten und von trockenem Moos überwachsen waren, sie boten eine perfekte Sitzfläche.

"Weißt du schon wer Schulsprecherin geworden ist?", fragte James dann nach einer Weile.

Lily nickte nur schwach, antwortete jedoch nicht.

"Bist du´s?", hackte James nach und hofte, dass er mit dieser frage nicht das grade so gut laufende Gespräch wieder zerstört hatte.

Lily nickte erneut. "Und bist du..?", fragte Lily dann, auch wenn es recht unwarscheinlich war, dass Dumbledore einen der größten Unruhestifter der Schule zum Schulsprecher gemacht hatte. 1. Wuste man bei Dumbledore ja nie so genau ob er noch wirklich bei Verstand war und 2. konnte sie sich nicht erklären, warum James sonst gefragt haben sollte.

"Jap, hab heute Morgen bescheid bekommen.", antwortete dieser mit einem stolzen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, das Lily ein leichtes Lächeln entlockte.

Lily wusste nicht mehr genau, was dann geschah. Sie wusste nurnoch, dass sie irgendwann aufgestanden waren und weiter gegangen waren, da es langsam dämmerte und der Abend immer näher rückte.

"Sagmal, wir gehen seit 6 Jahren in die selbe Klasse und ich weiß immer noch nicht woher du eigentlich stammst.", stellte Lily fest, als sie über ihre Familien sprachen.

"Aberystwyth. Jetzt schau nicht so, ich weiß schon, dass du warscheinlich gedacht hast, ich stamm aus London.", sagte James mit einem breiten Grinsen, als er Lily´s verduztesGesicht sah.

"Mit einem Nachnamen wie Potter hätte ich wirklich nicht gedacht, dass du aus Wales stammst.", murmelte Lily etwas verschämt und spürte, dass ihre Wangen glühtwen. das war ihr noch nie passiert, normaler Weise schämte sie sich für nichts und nicht einer ihrer Exfreunde hatte sie je erröten sehen. james entlockte dies nur ein sanftes Lächeln, bevor er antwortete:

"Mein Dad ist auch gebürtig aus London, aber als er meine Mutter kennen gelernt hat ist er zu ihr nach Aberystwyth gezogen. Mit einem Nachnamen wie Evans stammst du garantiert auch aus Wales, oder? Irland vielleicht?" Er legte seine Stirn in leicht nachdenkliche Falten, legte seinen Kopf schief und musterte Lily auf eine weise, die sie dazu veranlasste weg zu sehen und zügig weiter zu gehen.

"Aus der Nähe von Svern.", antwortete sie dann und vermied es James anzusehen.

"Also gar nicht so weit von mir weg. Schon seltsam.", stellte James fest und klang dabei so, als ob er bedauerte diese Tatsache nicht schon eher herausgefunden zu haben.

Nach diesem Spatziergang war es zwischen Lily und Remus nie wieder so, wie es früher einmal gewesen war. Sie scherzten zwar noch und unterhielten sich über Verwandlung, Zaubertränke und ähnliches, aber es hatte sich eine gewisse Distanz aufgebaut und Lily tat es Leid einen solchen Freund wie Remus verloren zu haben, auch wenn sie jetzt eine Art Seelenverwandten in James Potter, ihrem ehemaigen Lieblingsfeind, gefunden hatte. James´ Seele war der ihren auf eine Art ähnlich, wie die von Remus es nie würde sein können und Lily fand langsam aber sicher eine Erklärung für das aussehen ihres Sohnes in dem Traum, der sie geplagt hatte, als James sie geweckt hatte.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie schließlich bei james gelandet war. Jede´s andere Mädchen, das sie kannte, konnte die "Geschichte" von ihr und ihrem jeweiligen Freund sofort erzählen, nur bei Lily Evans schien eben dieser Aufnahmemechanismus nicht so richtig zu funktionieren. Das Seltsamste an der Sache war, dass es ihr nicht wichtig, ja, gradezu egal war.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Love actually**_

**Autorin: **Shalori

**Rating: **M-MA

**Disclammer: **Sämtliche Figuren, orte und Handlungen, die aus den Romanen von J.K.Rowling bekannt sind gehören ihr. Mir gehört nicht bekanntes, ich habe mir die Charaktere lediglich ausgeliehen, um eine Story über die Vergangenheit der Eltern einer der berühmtesten Figuren der Kinderliteratur zu verfassen. Unbekannte Charaktere und Orte habe ich erfunden, sie geören also mir oder niemandem.

**Inhalt: **James liebt Lily. Und eigentlich liebt Lily James. James macht aus seinen Gefühlen für Lily kein Geheimniss und versucht ihre Aufmerksamkeit so oft es geht (unter´m Strich: jedesmal, wenn er sie sieht) auf sich zu ziehen und merkt in seiner Verliebtheit nicht, wie sehr er ihr und seinen Freunden, den Maraudern, damit auf die Nerven geht.

**A/N:** Hey there!

Tut mir wirklich Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis das nächste Kapitel fertig geworden ist. Ich hatte ziemlich viel mit der Schule und mit meinem Job zu tun, aber ich verspreche Besserung und schreibe jetzt wieder öfter. Das Kapitel ist nicht ganz so gut geworden, aber ich hoffe, dass es euch trozdem gefällt, ich arbeite schon am nächsten!

Bis dann!

Shalori

* * *

**Kapitel 4**

**Von Crashs und Kursen**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Lily mit den schrecklichsten Kopfschmerzen, die sie so lange sie sich zurück erinnern konnte jemals gehabt hatte. Sie schnaufte wütend auf und rieb sich die Schläfen. Natürlich musste sie sich ausgerechnet an dem Tag total mies fülen, an dem sie ihren ersten Kurstag hatte. Heute würde sie 6 Stunden damit verbringen Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste anzuwenden und dabei wahrscheinlich noch stichelnde Kommentare von Sirius Black und seinen freunden ertragen müssen.

Sie hatte in dieser nacht wieder jenen Traum gehabt, der sie schon seit Wochen quälte. Die junge Hexe nahm sich Zeit mit dem Aufstehen und blieb noch rund eine viertel Stunde liegen, bevor sie sich erhob. Es war schön, den Schlafsaal und somit auch das Badezimmer einmal für sich alleine zu haben und mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte Lily fest, dass sie noch eine Stunde Zeit hatte, bis sie zum Frühstück runter in die Halle musste und danach zum Kurs, der draußen auf dem Gelände am See statt finden würde. Am See..

Lily stellte sich unter die Duscheund ihre Gedanken wanderten zum vergangenen Nachmittag. Sie hatte die Zeit mit James genossen und fragte sich jetzt, was sie dazu bewegt hatte ihn zu begleiten. Sie wusste noch, dass sie gezögert hatte und dass sie eigentlich hatte ablehnen wollen, aber irgendetwas hatte sie dazu getrieben mit "Sehr gerne." zu antworten. Sie hätte zu gern gewusst war, aber sah doch ein, dass es keinen Sinn machte jetzt darüber nachzudenken, sie würde die Antwort sowieso nie erfahren.

Sie kletterte aus der Dusche, trocknete sich ab, zog sich eine abgeschnittene Jeans und ein bequemes Top an, damit sie möglichst viel Bewegungsfreiheit hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie sich heute gegenseitig mit den verschiedensten Flüchen belegen würden und dann lernen würden, wie sie sich gegen diese wehrten oder sie gleich vereitelten. Lily putzte sich die Zähne und beeilte sich in die große halle zu kommen. Sie hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit, wenn sie noch in Ruhe frühstücken wollte.

Es war seltsam die Halle so leer zu sehen. Eine Handvoll Schüler saß am Ravenclawtisch, nur zwei am Huflepufftisch, kein einziger am Slytherintisch und nur einer am Gryffindortisch, James Potter. Unwillkürlich musste Lily lächeln. Sie durchquerte die Halle rasch und setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch. "Morgen.", grüßte sie ihn freundlich, immernoch lächelnd.

"Ach sei still Evans.", murrte der angesprochene und starrte mit grimmiger Miene auf seinen Teller. Lily starrte ihn verdattert an. So viel zum Thema Seelenverwandtschaft, doch nicht so übel und nett. Potter hatte das alles in Sekunden wieder zerstört, mit drei Worten. Lily tat so, als hätte sie garnichts bemerkt und bestrich ein Toast mit Butter.

"Weißt du, wie´s Remus geht?", fragte sie dann. Immerhin waren Potter und Remus beste Freunde, da konnte man ja erwarten, dass er wusste, wie es dem Werwolf ging und ihr dies dann auch sagte.

"Was geht´s dich an..?", fragte James sein Toast. Lily schnaufte.

"Ich bin ebenso mit ihm befreundet, wie du, Potter, also werd´ ich mich doch wohl nach dem Befinden meines Freundes erkundigen dürfen, oder?", fuhr sie ihn ärgerlich an und blieb verdattert zurück, als James sich erhob und die Halle ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ.

_Super, Lily, du weißt weder mit wem du gleich Unterricht hast, noch wie es Remus geht, noch was auf einmal mit James los ist, weißt du überhaupt irgend etwas?_, fragte sie die leise Stimme, die sie schon ihr komplettes Leben lang begleitete und immer dann auftauchte, wenn Lily sie am wenigsten gebrauchen konnte.

Glücklicher Weise hatte Professor McGonnagall, die jüngste Lehrerin im Kollegium, begonnen Pläne auszuteilen, auf denen die Klassenzimmer und die jeweiligen Themen des Unterrichts standen. Heute hatte Lily draußen auf den Länderein Unterricht, wie sie ja bereits wusste. Die Schüler waren nach Häusern aufgeteilt, was also hieß, dass sie gleich mit James alleine draußen sein würde. Klar, es würde noch ein Lehrer anwesend sein, aber kein weiterer Schüler.

Als Lily auf die Ländereien hinaus ging erkannte sie am See zwei Gestalten. Eine konnte sie zweifellos als die Siluette von james Potter identifizieren, aber die andere war ihr unbekannt, es war weder ein Lehrer, noch ein anderer Schüler. Lily runzelte neugierig die Stirn und beschleunigte ihre Schritte etwas, vergas dabei sogar, dass sie ja eigentlich sauer auf James hatte sein wollen, weil er sie beim Frühstück so grob hatte abblitzen lassen.

"... Ich meine, sie hätte doch mit dir kommen können, oder?", hörte sie James sagen und legte während des Gehens ihren Kopf leicht schief. James schien den Mann zu kennen und auch eine ihnen beiden bekannte Person schien Teil des Gesprächs zu sein. Lily runzelte die Stirn, sie wusste nicht so recht, was sie davon halten sollte. Sie beschloss die Beiden lieber auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und räusperte sich leise.

"Oh, ich würde sagen, da kommt der Rest der Klasse.", entgegnete der dunkelhaarige Zauberer mit einem jungenhaften Grinsen, das Lily bekannt vor kam. Wen sie recht bedachte wollte sie garnicht wissen, woher sie es kannte. Die Antwort würde ihr nicht gefallen, das war klar.

"Dad, hör auf mit dem Quatsch.", murrte James. Damit hatte sich Lily´s Verdacht bestätigt und sie musste sich zusammen reißen, um nicht genervt aufzuseuftzen. Zwei Potters auf einmal, das war einfach zu viel für sie. Schon einer reichte aus, um sie total zu verwirren, und da James´ Dad hm offensichtlich sehr ähnelte (was die Witze anging) war ihr klar, dass er sie genau so verwirren würde.

"Ach lass mich doch, Jamie...", entgegnete Mr. Potter und seuftze lang gezogen. Lily schnappte nach Luft und starrte James, der inzwischen rosa-rot angelaufen war, an. Jamie... Lily grinste breit und Mr. Potter musste sich eindeutig ein Lachen verkneifen, denn Lily sah, dass seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

"LIly Evans, oder?", fragte James' Vater und sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. "Ich bin Jack Potter. Du kannst mich jack nennen.", fuhr Jack fort, nachdem Lily genickt hatte. Lily fand es etwas befremdlich, Jack direkt beim Vornahmen zu nennen und überhaupt die ganze Vertrautheit, sie sagte aber nichts, immerhin wollte sie James' Vater nicht direkt auf den Schlips treten, um es kurz zu machen. Lily beshcloss einfach, nachher mit Remus noch darüber zu reden, er würde ihr sicherlich einiges erklären können.

Sie begannen den Unterricht damit einfache Zauber zu sprechen und diese jeweils ohne ihren Zauberstab abzublocken. Jack warf hin und wieder einen Kommentar ein, um ihnen Tipps zu geben und Vebresserungsvorschläge anzubringen. Lily konnte es nicht lassen James ab und zu ein wenig zu ärgern, wenn es ihr gelang ihn mit einem Zauber zu belegen, den er nicht abwehren konnte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sehr ihn das wirklich ärgerte und wie viel Wut sich nach und nach in ihm anstaute. Hätte sie davon und von den Folgen gewusst hätte sie es sicher nicht getan.

Sie arbeiteten mit unausgesprochenen Zaubern, damit sie nicht wussten, welchen Zauber der jeweils andere verwendete, sonst wäre es zu einfach gewesen.

Lily überlegte sich grade den nächsten Zauber, mit dem sie James belegen würde. Bisher war es ihr noch immer gelungen seine Zauber abzublocken, was sie dazu brachte überheblich und ein wenig zu selbstbewusst zu werden. Sie überschäzte sich zweifellos und James wartete nur auf den richtigen Augenblick um ihr das klar zu machen.

Seine Mitschlerin, die immernoch in Gedanken versunken war, wurde auf einmal von den Füßen gerissen, durch die Luft geschleudert und gegen eine frei stehende Weide geschlagen. Der Baumstamm schlug ihr hart ins Kreuz, doch kein Laut verließ ihren Mund. Sie brachte nur ein schwaches Keuchen zusammen, bevor sie unter den Baum zusammen sank und sich krümmte. Ein kleines Stück Ast hatte sich in ihren Rücken gebohrt und langsam sickerte Blut durch ihr Oberteil.

Jack stürzte sofort auf sie zu und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Lily zitterte und stammelte nervöse, unverständliche Wörter, sie wollte einfach nicht still halten. Nach einer Weile wurde es Jack zu bunt und er belegte sie mit einem Zauber, der sie in einen tiefen Schlaf hüllen würde.

Seinem Sohn schenkte er keinerlei Beachtung, als er das Stück Ast aus Lily´s Rücken zog. Die Wunde war nicht sonderlich tief, aber sie wollte nicht aufhören zu bluten. Jack blieb nichts anderes übrig, als Lily in den Krankenflügel zu bringen, immerhin war er kein heiler.

James blieb alleine und reichlich geschockt am See zurück. Sein Gesicht war weißer als die Wolken über ihm am Himmel und seine Hände zitterten. Er wollte Lily nicht verletzen, er hatte das alles garnicht gewollt. Das hatte er doch nur getan, um sie von ihrem hohen Trip runter zu holen und ihr eine Lektion zu erteilen. Er war eindeutig zu weit gegangen und wünschte, er könnte es wieder rückgängig machen.


End file.
